Mobile computing devices in general, and mobile telephones in particular, have evolved from being special-purpose computing devices (such as communications devices and electronic readers) to multi-purpose computing devices that are fast becoming ubiquitous. In an example, a user of a mobile telephone can receive an e-mail by way of an e-mail application installed thereon, download an attachment (e.g., a word processing document) from the e-mail server, open the attachment in a word processing application, modify the word processing document, save the word processing document to persistent storage of the mobile telephone, upload the word processing document to a web-based storage system, and share said document with other individuals chosen by the user by way of a social networking application installed on the mobile telephone. Currently, there are several hundred thousand computer-executable applications that can be retrieved from network-accessible application stores and installed on a mobile computing device. Such applications can relate to gaming that may be undertaken by way of the mobile computing device, content creation and editing, communications applications, social networking applications, applications that deliver news to a user of the mobile computing device, etc.
While applications for content creation and editing have been designed for mobile computing devices in general, and in particular for mobile telephones, limitations that are inherent in these mobile computing devices can render content creation thereon somewhat difficult. In an example, if a user desires to generate a text message for transmittal to a contact of such user, typically a software keyboard is presented on a touch-sensitive display of the mobile computing device, and the user selects particular characters that are desirably included in the message from the software keyboard by touching the touch-sensitive display at certain locations with a finger. Due to the relatively small size of touch-sensitive displays on mobile computing devices, size of buttons that are representative of characters on the soft keyboard can be relatively small, resulting in errors caused by inadvertently selecting incorrect characters. Additionally, multitasking is difficult when generating content, as the user must pay particular attention to ensure that appropriate keys on the software keyboard are selected. Thus, for example, it is difficult to walk and generate a text message at the same time. Still further, text messages may feel somewhat impersonal to a recipient thereof, as each text message received from each contact of the user will typically have identical fonts, sizes, and the like.